The Roads Of Fate
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: There's 3 paths on the road of destiny. A road of light and insanity...a road of darkness and bloodied purity....and the road inbetween. When brothers meet again...can jaden save the pure one from both his own darkness and his brothers insanity? Yaoi pair
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

He had felt it. The overwhelming sense of danger, the premonition of death. His lungs refused to work as he remembered suddenly gasping for breath. He's ran from the classroom, his books and papers flying from his desk.

_'No! Fate can't beat me! Please don't let me be too late big brother!'_

Notes on spell and trap cards laid scattered as his teacher had called after him but he hadn't listen. Rushing down the streets the wind seemed to push against him, as if trying to block his path. He took every shortcut he knew but slowed as he approached the house.

The front door was wide open, an invitation to the darkness he felt radiating from inside. Anticipation so strong it held him frozen for a moment. His mouth went dry, the taste of fear stale and sharp. So strong it made his stomach churn as he rushed up the steps through the open door.

_'Please...'_

A pounding began in his head, eyes searching frantically. The little one, his youngest brother had been home sick with his stepfather, a man of little sanity though he hid it well.  
He forced himself to move forward, each step painful, his instincts telling him to run, but he'd fought it with an unrelenting determination. His eyes swept over the living room, everything the same as when he'd left that morning. Familiar, warm…but it didn't stop the fear. He moved slowly into the hallway.

A bright smear of blood painted the wall near his brother's doorway. His heart sped up, pounding so harshly he'd feared it would jump out of his chest, adding another splash of red to the macabre scene. He'd let out a silent prayer, damning fate and pushed open the bedroom door. A scream jumped into his throat and froze as his eyes drank in the side.

The walls were sprayed with red blood, the bed covers soaked in it. His young brother lay oddly on the bed, his neck turned at an impossible angle. His eye sockets were empty, his once laughing eyes gone forever. There was no way to count the number of stab wounds on the young boys body.

_'NO!'_

He didn't go into the room, he couldn't. Grief racked his body and mind. He hadn't been there to protect him. To save him as he'd swore he would, as fate dictated he would not. He stared down the hall with wide eyes. He already knew what he'd been destined to find. The door was already wide open. He forced himself to look in.

His mother lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, her golden brown hair a halo spread out around her crushed head. The rest was too far-gone, too mangle for recognition.

He swallowed heavily, his body sinking to the floor. His family was gone, and he knew exactly who to blame. He could hear him now. Coming up from the basement, his footsteps loud in his ears.

Silently, he'd pulled himself up, his face a peaceful blank mask, no emotions to keep him from doing what he'd known he must. From doing what must be done to survive. he could hear his elder brothers voice in his head even now.

_'I must fight it...i must destroy it...fight my fate.'_

His mouth even curved into a small smile as he curled his hand around the metal baseball bat lying at the doors entrance, still slick with his mother's blood. He stared at it for a moment before turning back down the hallway.

What happened in moments seemed like hours to him. As he'd exited the hallway his stepfather turned to face her, his white suit soaked with blood from both his brother and his mother. He's barely had time to say a word before he's swung the bat. It's made a sickening crack as it hit the side of his head.

He'd fell with a thick thud, but it still wasn't done. The bat kept coming, down again and again. Down over and over until the skull was crushed flash. The smell of blood was metallic in the air, the smell of blood and meat.

_'I won't die...i won't be a puppet to fate!'_

His chest heaved heavily, eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and excitement. He'd dropped the bat, which clanged loudly on the linoleum floor. A red stain slowly spread out from his stepfather's crushed body. Small stains had littered his clothes and skin.  
He'd turned, a blank look on his face as he'd headed up the staircase to the bathroom.

He'd dropped his bag, clothes quickly following as he'd begun to draw a bath. He'd stepped into the warm water letting it envelope him in its embrace.

At the base of the porcelain tub a single card and a neatly written note slipped from his bag. The card seemed to glimmer happily, while the words written on the note seemed to darken as the bath water began to turn a dark ugly red, a smile curling his lips as he'd sank beneath its surface.

The water had splashed on the white note slightly staining it a pale red, the words _'fight fate and come to me soon'_ becoming illegible.

------------

_oh yeah lol sick and twisted..._


	2. welcome fate

Chapter 1-Welcome...welcome fate. 

A soft chuckle left his lips as he secured the bandage over his wrists, dark red already staining the white gauze. He hissed in soft pain and closed his eyes in bliss. He stepped out into the fresh salt sea air, dark jade green eyes taking in the island looming ahead. A gasp escaped his lips as he rushed to the front of the boat.

"Duel academy," he whispered softly turning his face up to the warmth of the sunlight as the wind picked up. He sighed lovingly. "I know your waiting for me…..big brother"

He smiled slightly, an odd half smile as he ran his fingers over the banages on his self afflicted wounds. he hugged himself for a moment and then opened his arms wide as land came into view. He lifted his chin closing his eyes.

"welcome...welcome fate," he whispered softly. "I've come at last."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden rushed to the chancellors office grinning widely as the doors opened. He'd been asked personally to show around a new student, by chancellor Shepard himself. A new student who would be going into Slifer Red.

Syrus rushed up behind him, breathing heavily. He leaned against the wall, smoothing out his Ra yellow jacket. "Jaden…what's the rush? He's not even here yet."

Jaden grinned scratching his cheek. "I want to be the first to greet him….," he laughed.

* * *

_(I know chancellor Shepard don't come back till a lil later in the second season but uh…..since I hate Crowler I'm making him still be chancellor. )_

* * *

Syrus sighed and shook his head but smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, it is a good idea to be the first to greet the new kid. Besides he's going to be in Slifer dorm anyway…"'

Jaden grinned and nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but the sound of footsteps interrupted him. The two turned just as Chancellor Shepard entered the hallway, a young teen walking beside him.

Jaden felt his heart stop for a moment, an odd presence falling over him the moment he made eye contact with the teen. His eyes were the darkest jade green he'd ever seen, they appeared black at first glance. His hair was pale lavender gray and cut in layers going downward, the front touching just past his shoulders while the back appeared to graze his neck gently. His skin was a smooth alabaster and a odd half smile curved his lips enticingly.

He was wearing a dark black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves hanging down, over his palms, nearly concealing a pair of graceful elegant hands. A pair of black jeans hugged slender hips and long dancers legs. A Slifer Red jacket hung over one shoulder, swaying gently with each step he took.

Syrus looked at Jaden and waved a hand in front of his face. "Jaden?"

Jaden started out of the trance the stranger had placed him in and gave Syrus an embarrassed grin and chuckled nervously. Syrus gave Jaden a worried stare that only lasted for a second as the head master stopped in front of them wearing a big grin.

"Jaden, my boy!" he greeted proudly and clapped the Slifer red on the back heartily. "I see for once your not late."

Jaden laughed along with the chancellor while Syrus and the strange teen remained silent. Syrus lifted his gaze slightly meeting the eyes of the other teen and his breath caught in awe. The teen was staring back with a blissfully empty face, that odd half smile entrancing his mouth.

Syrus gulped, feeling a blush rise to his face and he forced himself to look away. There was something oddly familiar about the teen but he couldn't place it.

"well...since you're here, I can introduce you to Slifers newest addition," Shepard said proudly. "Jaden," he started and looked at Syrus and smiled warmly, "and Syrus, I'd like you to meet Yuumei Matsuro."

Jaden smiled warmly at the teen. "Hey, welcome to Duel Academy Yuu," he greeted. Syrus nodded in agreement and smiled at the teen as well.

Yuumeis lips twitched to a full faint smile and he bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, it's quite amazing to be here."

Jaden grinned and took Yuumeis arm and started down the hall. "Later chancellor!"

"Goodbye sir!" Syrus called running after Jaden as he pulled Yuumei down the hall.

Yuumei looked back, a faint glimmer appearing in his eyes and a laugh escaping his lips as he raced off with the two. As they ran out of the main building heading towards the Slifer dorm his eyes traveled towards the stark white dorm, that was once the Obelisk blue dorm. The large white building loomed in front of them and it made Yuumei stop in his tracks staring at it for a moment.

Jaden and Syrus stopped slightly just ahead, looking back at him with curious faces.

A figure stepped out onto one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard and Yuumeis eyes widened in happiness as he took in the far away figure. Donning a white coat, the wind played with the persons long hair and a pair violet eyes met jade ones.

Yuumei stared for a moment longer before he turned to face jaden and syrus with a small smile.

"I did not remember hearing about a white dorm," he chuckled. "I thought that was where the Obelisk blue dorm was."

Jaden and Syrus smiled at him and shrugged. "Lots of stuff has happened since last year," jaden said grinning. "Don't worry, Yuu, we'll fill ya in."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "Let's go...it's starting to get dark."

"Yes," Yuumei laughed softly and picked up speed again rushing off with jaden and Syrus towards the Slifer red dorm.

He glanced back for a moment nodding to himself, that odd half smile back in place, his eyes glittering oddly.

'I'm coming soon…..' he thought to himself, the figure on the balcony vanishing inside as if hearing his thoughts. _ 'I've finally come...big brother.'_

* * *

_Well here's the beginning...hope ya like it. Can ya guess who the brother is yet?_

_Review for me readers and you'll find out very soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-- 

-warning this chapter will be slightly violent. You'll see first hand at Yuumeis...special dueling technique---

The stars out in the night sky glittered shyly, gray clouds every once in a while moving in over the yellow moons glow, sending moments of shadow over Duel Academy's campus. The night's songs seemed to silence themselves as a lone figure, jade eyes gleaming with excitement, walked across the wet slick grass, approaching the white dorm, standing like a beacon in the darkness.

"Big brother," his lips whispered as he approached the large wide white doors. He placed his hands against them and pushed, the doors creaking as they moved inward, pure light flooding out into the darkness, engulfing him.

Footsteps echoed on the marble floor as he walked in through the now open doors. The great gallery entrance was completely empty, and felt as such. But instead of the chills a normal person would have felt, a sudden warmth flew through Yuumei as he breathed in the brightly lit scene. The emptiness. The light.

"Hey!"

The shrill cry broke the peace that had been seeping into Yuumei's body. He opened his eyes slowly, the dark jade green burning with a cold fury but it was quickly doused as he turned his delicate gaze to the winding stairs, a young blonde haired woman storming down the steps, dressed in a white and pale blue uniform.

The skirt was way to short and her breasts were far to large for such an outfit. He hid the repulsion he instantly felt for the tall thin young woman instantly with a small smile. But the woman clearly had no manners for she made no effort to hide her disgust of him.

Alexis's eyes took in the boy. He was only slightly shorter than herself, and had eyes the color of rotten seaweed. Jade green so dark it bordered black. Greening decay. Black emeralds. His hair was the color of freshly bloomed lavender, and his skin the color of ground opium.

He was dark and light, disgusting and fascinating. But the fascination fled at the sight of the Ra Red jacket that swung on his right shoulder.

"Your kind are not welcome here," she said coldly.

"Go back to your hole, Slifer Slacker," came another voice and more footsteps. A tall slightly oafish looking teen, with black hair and eyes in a white jacket and black pants approached them from the stairs. "Your stinking up the place."

"Like I need your approval," Yuumei laughed, softly. "I don't have time for either of you. I'm here to see someone...he's been waiting...a long, long time."

Chazz scowled in outrage and grabbed the slightly taller teen by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here you little...," he began.

Yuumei's eyes snapped cold fire at him, his lips twisting into one of the most sadistic smirks the teen had ever seen. One moment Chazzes hands were gripping his collar the next, a small crack echoed through the large entry way, a small scream escaping Chazzes throat.

"Let me pass, or I'll do more than dislocate something," he said softly, sweetly. There was a glimmer of excitement and pleasure in his eyes.

'A child's joy,' Alexis thought with disgust. He'd enjoyed hurting Chazz.

"Let him go."

The deep soft voice echoed through the hall and brought all eyes from the scene to the top of the stairs where a tall older boy stood, smiling slightly.

Yuumei instantly let go of Chazz, his face brightening, his eyes lighting with joy from within.

"Master Sartorius!" Alexis cried. "This Slifer just came in and demanded we let him pass..."

"Did he now?" The blue haired teen mused, his eyes never leaving Yuumeis'. "Well...why not test him then? If he passes allow him entrance."

A spark of delight entered Yuumei's eyes and he stood silent while sartorius spoke. Alexis looked from one to the other and then to chazz, who was standing, cradling his wrist.

"I'll test him," she said narrowing her eyes. "No slifer red is going to beat me."

"No."

"No?" Alexis said in annoyance and confusion, turning up to their master. "Why?!"

Sartorius gave Alexis a cold stare, dousing the girls rising temper. "Find someone else."

Chazz scowled and whistled shrilly, 2 people rushing into the room at the sound. Both were young males, dressed in white, one with blond hair, the other with a sickly pale green shaded hair.

"You called chazz?" the blond asked anxiously and glanced over towards Yuumei, frowning. "What's a slifer doing here?"

"One of you two duel him!" Chazz said irritably.

"Oh, gotcha, a trouble maker," Green-hair said with a smirk. "I'll take him one...Minami you can beat it okay?"

The blond, Minami, frowned in disappointment but turned. "Make that slifer slacker toast Ichigo," he snapped as he walked out of the room.

Ichigo grinned pulling up his sleeves walking up beside chazz and Alexis. "Oh, it'll be my pleasure."

Sartorius smirked faintly and nodded. "Start the duel, by all means."

Chazz and Alexis moved back from the floor climbing up the stairs to join Sartorius on the balcony.

Ichigo approached Yuumei looking him over with a cocky grin. "Never seen you before, but you're a slifer so that's to be expected. Let's get this over with so I can crush you. With this victory, master Sartorius will see how skilled I am."

Yuumei smiled his half smile, his eyes darkening with excitement and something darker. Something dangerous. "Alright...but before we begin...," he mused and reached into his pocket, taking out a small thin piece of silver metal. "I duel a little differently..."

All eyes went to the silver piece in the teens hand. It resembled a razor blade and gleamed brightly in the dark. Yuumei smiled innocently and tossed it up. "Catch."

Ichigo caught the blade, carefully not to squeeze it. He stared at it in confusion. "what the hell is this for?"

"Just place it on your life point counter. It's magnetized. You'll see when we start."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical one. "I have mine here too."

The blade though in Yuumeis hand was not new. It gleamed slightly the metal stained in places with black red spots. He placed the blade in the center of his life point counter on his duel disk and held up his arm, the disk activating.

"Whatever, weirdo," Ichigo sneered and did the same, sliding his deck into the card slot. "I'll start off this duel by playing my Red archery Girl in defense mode."

Yuumei smiled faintly and looked at his hand. "Alright...Then I'll play The Unhappy Maiden in attack mode," Yuumei said softly placing the card, " and place another face down."

Ichigo blinked and let out a laugh. "are you serious? You realize...your monster has no attack points! What a pathetic looking monster."

"She's not pathetic...," Yuumei said gently. "She just needs a hand moving past her pain."

Ichigo snorted. "Well allow me to help her along. Archery girl! Attack his Maiden. Get that sorry thing off the field."

Yuumei closed his eyes slightly as his maiden vanished and hissed softly and smiled in pleasure. A thin trail of blood ran down his face, his life points glaring 2600 back at him. A few drops of the blood dripped to the floor, catching his opponents eye.

"What the!" Ichigo gasped.

"I'll explain in a moment," Yuumei said pleasantly. "But first...your Archery girl has overstayed her welcome. I activate my Michizure trap card and send her to the grave to join my Maiden. Also...with my maidens death you turn ended."

Ichigo growled as the cards effect wiped his monster from the field but his eyes remained glued to the bright blood dripping down the other teens face. "what the hell kind of freak are you?" he yelled.

Yuumei blinked and cocked his head. "You did it. With each attack we lose life points. And with every life point lost, there is a tribute given to the lost monsters."

He smiled slyly, chuckling faintly. "A blood tribute to be exact. That blade I gave you...will ensure the tribute is paid with ever life point you loose.."

"WHAT!?"

The green haired teen looked at the blade firmly attached to his life point counter in horror.

"Oh and...should you lose..."

The two teens locked eyes, yuumeis glittering with excitement and lust. Ichigo opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"You die..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duel continued, attack after attack. With every blow a little more was lost but all the while Yuumei kept a smile on his face, even as his blood ran down his arms, face and neck. The more life points lost in one go, the deeper the cut.

Ichigo's face was pale with pain and horror as he drew his card. "I'll play Serpentine Princess in defense mode. And then I'll play two cards face down."

'If he can't get my life points...then I'm safe...I.m safe. My trap cards will destroy his monsters,' he repeated in his head, trying to ignore the blood, now cold on his skin and causing his clothes to stick.

Yuumei surveyed his field closely and smiled. Victory was now assured. He'd placed everything so carefully. He was not about to let anything, nor anyone get in the way now.

Not when he was so close. With his St. Joan in place and his Gora Turtle and Queen's Double in defense mode, his field was untouchable. As an added Bonus with his Marie, the Fallen One in his graveyard now with this one turn he'd ring out a victory. He lifted his black green eyes, locking them with his sad looking opponent. What a shame he looked so miserable in death, but then...the fear often blocked...most of... the pain.

"First...I'll play this...Remove Trap," Yuumei said smiling. His eyes widened in joy as the look of despair grew over Ichigo's face. "Do you feel that? Can you feel the embrace of your fate?"

Chazz and Alexis stared in awe and horror at the scene. This duel had been dragged out, by Yuumei himself. It was clear the teen was enjoying every moment of pain he caused. It was sickening.

"Master...stop this," Alexis said looking at Sartorius.

Sartorius smiled faintly. "Somehow...I don't think this boy would allow the duel to be stopped...it's nearly over."

Yuumei purred softly, clucking his tongue. "First...I'll get rid of your princess. St. Joan please, assist the woman. She needs a hand into the grave."

Ichigo let out a hoarse scream as his last defense vanished. "I give!" he screamed. "You win! I forfeit!"

Yuumei's eyes flashed, a cruel smile twisting his lips into something dark. "I can't have that. Queens double...Gora Turtle...please...Also, Queen please add in your special ability to the attack and attack him twice."

Ichigo fell to the floor, his eyes wide and his face pale as the smoke cleared. Fresh warm blood bubbled from the deep gouges on his skin. He looked at his life point counter a shocked laugh dragging from his throat. 200 points...he still had 200 points left!

Yuumei smiled softly. "and lastly..."

The other teens eyes widened. "YOU HAVE NO MORE MONSTERS! You can't do anything else...and you had to skip your draw this turn after playing offerings to the doomed last turn!"

Yuumei chuckles lightly, folding his hands behind his back. "Oh I know..."

"Then what!"

Yuumei chuckled darkly. "The monster I sent to the grave of course. My Marie. With her in the graveyard...once I end my turn...you'll lose 200 life points."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and realization. "n..no...NO!"

"Yes," Yuumei whispered. "I end my turn."

Ichigo's eyes flew to his counter and watched as the numbers quickly fell to 0. He opened his mouth to scream, only to have blood bubble up from his mouth, a deep gouge appearing across his throat, his body convulsing and twitching as it fell back onto the blood slick floor.

After a moment though the blood vanished and the cuts did as well, but it did not change the matter at hand. His opponent was dead...and...

Yuumei ran forward, jumping over the teens still, ghost white body, rushing up the stairs. Chazz and Alexis moved away quickly, watching with wide eyes as he ran towards Sartorius.

Sartorius smirked, catching the smaller teen in his arms and roughly, pulling the boy close, catching his lips in a bruising kiss which the smaller boy yielded to instantly.

Yuumei broke the kiss, his lips shining slightly, his eyes warm and happy. "I've come at last.."

Sartorius stared into the boys eyes, smirking darkly. "Welcome fate," he whispered, stroking the boys lips.

"I'm home, Big brother," Yuumei whispered, yielding as Sartorius captured his lips once more, completely oblivious to the two staring in complete shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I found this on a disk...apprently it was typed over the summer and never posted. I'll try and start writing the next chapter soon...im working three jobs right now so the smallest tasks are hard to get done.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
